iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori/@comment-43845280-20190917214432/@comment-43802314-20190921181524
OK, here they are: Bang Bang schedules - 2006 (order by date) July 2nd 2006 09:00 Legjenda e elfeve 1-2-3 09:30 Dagtaniani dhe musketieret 1-2-3 10:20 Nje xhuxh ne parkun qendror 11:30 Dino - Para koherave 6 13:00 Sailor Moon ep. 78-79-80 14:00 Makina e kohës 16:00 Kim Posibell ep 40 - 41 17:30 Teenage Mutat Ninja 36-37 18:00 Legjenda e elfeve 1-2-3 18:30 Dagtaniani dhe musketieret 1-2-3 19:00 Sailor Moon ep. 78-79-80 20:30 Kim Posibell ep 40 - 41 21:30 Teenage Mutat Ninja 36-37 22:30 Djali Cekic 23:10 Miki dhe fasulja 00:40 Auto reklama Bang 02:00 Klasiket e Kartonave September 1st 2006 09:00 Ekart 09:30 Sherezade 11:00 Luftëtarët e Hijeve 12:00 Odisea në hapësirë 13:00 Vinetus 14:05 Tili Uleinshpigel 15:20 Tarzani 16:40 Ekart 17:15 Sherezade 18:45 Luftëtarët e hijeve 19:40 Odisea në hapësirë 20:40 Të gjithë qentë 22:15 Shrek-2 00:05 Tomi dhe Xherri-Unaza magjike 01:15 Berberi i mbretit 02:45 Xhimi Neutroni 04:30 Bionicle-Maska e dritës 06:30 Autoreklama Bang Bang 07:10 Klasikët e Kartonave September 19th 2006 09:00 Milo 09:30 Qyteti i kёrmijve 11:00 Muri i kuq 11:45 Familja Spageti 12:15 Pёrbindёshat e Bredit 13:00 Balto 14:05 Shija Toto 15:20 Baz dhe Popi 16:40 Milo 16:55 Qyteti i kёrmijve 17:15 Muri i kuq 18:45 Familja Spageti 19:40 Pёrbindёshat e Bredit 20:40 Barbi e liqenit 22:15 Njerezit X 00:05 Uini dhe tigri 01:15 Dhuratat e Donaldit 02:45 Stjuarti i vogёl 04:30 Kёshtjella nё qiell 06:30 4 guximtarёt 07:10 Tomi dhe Xherri September 20th 2006 09:00 Milo 09:30 Qyteti i kёrmijve 11:00 Muri i kuq 11:45 Familja Spageti 12:15 Pёrbindёshat e Bredit 13:00 Balto 2 14:05 Djali çekiç 15:20 Dumbo 16:40 Milo 16:55 Qyteti i kёrmijve 17:15 Muri i kuq 18:45 Familja Spageti 19:40 Pёrbindёshat e Bredit 20:40 Piteri dhe ujku 22:15 Trupat ujore 00:05 12 muajt 01:15 E djeshmja 02:45 Aventurat e Uilburnit 04:30 Derrkuci i kuq 06:30 Borёbardha dhe 7 xhuxhёt 07:10 Tomi dhe Xherri November 6th 2006 09:00 Arinjtë Gami-Premierë 09:15 Këlyshët 09:30 Konan 10:00 Të luajmë shkollash 11:00 Ekart 12:50 Shndërruesit 13:30 Albafrax dhe piratët e karaibeve 14:45 Aladini 16:00 Aventurat e Uilburnit 17:00 Arinjtë Gami-Premierë 17:20 Këlyshët 17:40 Konan 18:00 Të luajmë shkollash- Premierë 18:30 Ekart 19:10 Shndërruesit 19:30 Dino, kohë të vjetra 21:00 Fqinji im Tororo 23:00 Kongu, mbreti i Atlantës 00:30 Kryengritja e pinguinëve 02:00 Kristali i zi 03:30 Vinetus 05:00 Trupat yjore 06:30 Pudingu magjik 08:00 Klasikët e Kartonave December 30th 2006 09:00 Këlyshët 09:15 Milo 09:30 Breshkat Ninxha 10:00 Sailor Moon 11:00 Dragon Ball-Premierë (33, 34) 12:50 Dumbo 13:30 4 guximtarët 14:45 Fatlumi Luk 16:00 Piter Pan-Kthim në ishullin që s'ekziston 17:00 Këlyshët 17:20 Milo 17:40 Breshkat Ninxha 18:00 Sailor Moon 18:30 Dragon Ball-Premierë (33, 34) 19:00 Vëllai Ari-2 (Premierë) 20:15 Stjuarti i vogël 21:00 Arratisja e pulave 22:30 Pinoku 23:30 Njeriu merimangë-1 01:00 Mulan-2 02:30 Fqinji im Totoro 04:00 Gjigandi i hekurt 05:30 Sirena e vogël-1 07:00 Tomi dhe Xherri I have more schedules from: September 18th, September 21, and some days of December, but i have tons more from 2006. If i have the time, i may post them today. (all of the schedules are CET time)